The Girl
by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal
Summary: I got the idea when reading TMI:COLS, when clary is going through Sebastian's things and notices a not that said 'my beautiful one' and she thought who would Sebastian ever be a 'beautifule one' to anyone. So this is my idea of when and how Sebastian found and lost love for the only time and how he found and lost his humanity... This is my first fan fic so I hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan fic, I know it's differenconsidering Sebastian is the good guy (and in this his name isn't Sebastian) but I hope u give it a chance, ENJOY! **

He was kneeling on the ground trying not to collapse as each blow struck his bare back.

"REMBER!" Valentine screamed.

The whip came down more harshly this time.

"REMEMBER WHAT YOU ARE! REMEMBER!"

Finally Valentine dropped, the now bloody demon metal whip. He panted with exhaustion. Valentine turned on his heel toward the wall of the apartment.

His eyes set on the wall, darkness in his voice "I have business to attend to. You will not follow me this time! Or I will put you down like the animal you are! Do you understand?"

Jonathon answered obediently, "Of course… Father."

A wicked grin appeared on Valentines face, all though Jonathon couldn't see it, he knew it was there. Valentine took a few steps forward towards the wall.

In a lighter tone than before, "You should know, today we're in Australia, an anchorage in South-East Queensland to be exact and I intend on staying her for at least another month." His voice darkened, "So don't you go ruining it like last time."

With another few steps he was gone.

Jonathon stayed kneeling; staring at the ground in thought, knowing that if he moved the pain would only grow. Anger, hate, (jealousy to father's 'golden boy', Jace) and a hint of sadness. He then slowly and carefully pulled himself up from the ground, pain spread from his back through the rest of his body and cause his head to start throbbing. He searched for his stele so he could draw an iratze to at least dim the pain. He searched everywhere, lastly he searched the kitchen.

Nothing.

Jonathon leaned on the bench, aching in pain. He was confused

Where could it be? He thought.

Then he relised and he was quickly filled with a hit rage. He reached for the empty fruit bowl that was sitting on the kitchen benchand threw it with a hot passion at the wall, where it smashed into hundreds of pieces. He stared at the wall where the bowl hit, panting with anger.

_He took it! The bastard took my stele!_

In a fit of rage he shoved a loose grey shirt on and stormed out of the apartment. It took him a good ten minutes to get to the road from the anchorage and another twenty to get to the nearest town. As he stumbled into the town an sign said 'Welcome to Nanango- part of the South-Burnett Region."

Not caring that the blood had seeped through his shirt, he wondered through the two main streets, which seemed to be the only streets in the town, every 5 metres there would be a lamp post shinning a dull yellow light through the street. Jonathon stopped and quickly noticed that the town had no traffic lights, he looked up and down the roadcuriosly and then noticed that it was quiet, aside from the pub at the other end of the street which played low country rock music and every now and then a drunk idiot would stumble out. He quickly shook off the feeling that this is what his father's heart must look like, the thought of Valentine made the rage inside him rise again. He turned on his heel ready to run when somebody bumped into him, a girl, a girl with wet mid length blond hair, she wasn't skinny but was a bit bulky, she had a big bust, not a small waist of defined hips but was an average height. She was wearing a dark purple jumper, grey ¾ length pyjama pants and bare footed, her arms were crossed over her stomach, not with anger but as if she were trying to hide herself from the world, her eyes were a beautiful blue but were as if she'd never felt joy, she was crying or had been at least.

As they collided she looked up with shock, Jonathon had stumbled back and hit his head on a lamp post, and with that and the blood loss from the recent beating he collapsed to the ground. The girl was leaning over him.

"Are you ok?!" she quickly noticed his blood stained shirt, "Oh my god!"

The last thing he saw was her blue eyes staring down at him, it started off with her eyes still filled with sadness and then it changed into something he never seen before.

He thought …_was it…no it couldn't be… not for me anyway… worry… was she worried for me…_

Everything went black

**Hope you liked it!**

**please review**.


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter, here it goes. Enjoy!**

Jonathon lazily opened his eyes, for a second he thought he was dreaming as he stared up at the cracked rickety roof, sunshine crept through the cracks. Suddenly all the events of last night came rushing back to him, he quickly became alert and abruptly sat up and looked around, then pain shot up his back, he looked and winced at the reminder. He quickly noticed that he was shirtless and lying on an old mattress, that had first aid stuff and bloody bandages surround it, and that an old blanket was loosely thrown across him.

A voice from the other side of the room appeared, "You may not want to move, your wounds haven't healed at all yet."

The being slowly stepped out of the darkness. It was the girl who bumped into him, that girl that was worried about him, but her hair was no longer wet. His eyes stared at her joyless blue ones for a moment and he felt something tugging at him inside, that made him want to hold her and say he'd take care of her... pity, he quickly shook it off and stood up, not caring about the pain. His eyes darted around the room.

'Were am I?" He demanded

She was thrown by his accent but answered as calmly as possible, " my safe house."

(Like that made so much sense to him.) He quickly noticed her heavenly Australian accent (not that an Australian accent has ever been described as heavenly before.).

He refocused and looked at her sternly, "What happened? How did you get me here?"

Still quite calm, " You passed out, I noticed your wounds so I carried you here and cleaned you up, although whatever is in you wounds won't seem to come out."

He winced again at the thought of the demon metal and then looked at her in disbelief, "You? You carried me?"

"We'll partly carried, partly dragged, shoved and I dropped you like six times." She said with defensive humour.

Sarcastically, "because it's so comforting to know I was dropped six time."

"Hey! I said 'like six' it could have been seven or eight." She slightly grinned, but still nothing in her eyes.

Jonathon rolled his eyes frustrated.

They were both silent for a moment, just looking at each other,

Softly and cautiously the girl asked, "So... Who... Who whipped you?"

His mind flashed back to his father the other night and cringed at the memory.

'_Father_!' he thought, ' _he'll be angry I'm gone, this is not good!'_

He stormed past the girl, she quickly grabbed his arm to ask where he was going but he reflexively pushed her, with more force than he'd like, to the ground. She clutched at her chest in as she was winded from the push, her eyes started to water from the pain, she looked at him as if remembering some horrible past experience. He stared at her, shocked at what he had done, as he was staring at her he noticed the her black eye and the fading bruise on her cheek. He knew he didn't do it but felt guilty for some reason because he didn't protect her from who ever did do it. What was he thinking! He darted out of the rickety house and ran, he didn't comprehend where he was going, just that he had to get away from the pain he cause her.

...

He was standing at the gate to the anchorage, which the apartment stood. He jumped our the gate and stormed towards the apparent in frustration.

'_Why do I feel guilty! I'm NOT meant to feel guilty! I'm not meat to FEEL! I'm soulless according to father. Why can't I get that blue eyed blondy out of my head! She's not even Hot! She average, not even that!'_

He walked into the apartment and looked around curiously.

"Father!" He called

No answer.

'_Good_.' he thought, '_he's not home yet_.'

Johnathon quickly went to the kitchen and cleaned up the smashed fruit bowl from the other night. All the same thought running through his head like a broken record. He went up to his room and took a shower, trying to wash away the memory of her. When he got out he shrugged on a pair of boxers and flopped on the bed in exhaustion, ignoring the pain in his back. He closed his eyes to sleep but all he saw was those empty blue eyes and sunshine hair, two things that shouldn't fit so perfectly together...

'_what's wrong with me_?' He thought as he rolled over trying to escape the grasp she had on his mind.

**Please review . **


	3. Chapter 3

**My friend jugs finished proof reading chapter 3 for me, here it is hope you enjoy it! **

It was only noon when Jonathon had first started trying to sleep, yet every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her. After what seemed like an eternity of tossing and turning, he gave up and simply lay in his bed, glaring at the ceiling in frustration; as if it were to blame for the mess he was in. Finally, he crooked his head sideways and squinted at the bright florescent lighting from the digital clock. 9:00pm. He huffed in exasperation and yanked the sheets from him, deciding he'd do something more productive then hopelessly attempting to sleep. Heaving himself up, Jonathon made his way over to his cabinet and yanked out a pair of black jeans, a dark maroon shirt. He got dressed and slipped on his grey sneakers before he left. He went down stairs and, his stomach reminding him that he hadn't eaten in almost two days, entered into the kitchen and started making sandwiches. He sat down to wolf it down, but before he could even get a single bite in, his Father entered.

"Jonathon." Valentine nodded curtly, greeting him

Jonathon nodded back in a similar manner. "Father; I hope your business meeting went as planned - or at least in your favour." He replied, taking a hungry bite out of the sandwich.

Apparently happy with Jonathon's response, an almost smile flickered across his features.

"It did indeed." He answered, and turned to leave. But as he was about stride away, he caught sight of Jonathon's dinner, his expression curious, if not a little concerned.

"Is that your dinner?" He inquired, a slightly sceptical tone seeping into his voice.

In the middle of taking his second bite, Jonathon shrugged, uncaring as to what his Father thought of him right now.

Valentine chuckled to himself and resumed his departing from the room, "Boys," he sighed incredulously. Just before he was about to walk up the glass stairs, once again, he stopped and turned on his heel, "oh and son?"

Jonathon, slightly exasperated, looked up from eating, "Yes, Father?" he asked inoffensively.

"Here." Smiling, he tossed his stele to him. Jonathon caught it in a swift motion. Valentine continued up the steps again. Once he was out of his view, Jonathon shoved it into his pocket with force, fighting the memory of the other night.

Soon after, he finished his 'dinner' and without thinking, shrugged on his favourite black zip-up jumper and left the apartment; heading back to the town where he had met her. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of what she called her 'safe house'. He wondered why she called it that; it didn't look safe at all. It was old and rickety, and there were burn marks along the base of the shack. It was located at the edge of town, not too secluded from civilisation but not to close either; a perfect sanctuary. He cautiously walked up the squeaky steps, but stopped short as full realisation of what he was doing hit him.

_What am I doing? Why am I here?_

He didn't have any answers at that moment; all he could do was turn the fragile door handle and enter the empty house. By the looks of it, the house had probably been cleaned out and renovated, leaving it as just one large room, the centre revealing an old, worn mattress - the old grey blanket that covered him earlier loosely thrown over the bed - a milk crate was plonked upside down next to the mattress, working as a night stand, and two big torches sat at either side of the bed. At the end of the bed there were three middle sized packing boxes. Looking into them, he noticed one box contained first aid and survival gear (bandages batteries, disinfectants), another had long lasting food and the last simple women's clothing. He stared around the dark, dusty room, gaze searching to see if she was there with him. When he returned disappointed, he sat down on the bed, deciding to wait for her to return.

...

A half hour later, Jonathon found himself pacing the room in agitation. Anxiety ate at him, making him question whether he should stay any longer or if he should leave whilst he had the chance. Thoughts ran through his mind, hitting him one after the other like a bullet to his skull

_Why am I here?_

_I shouldn't be here!_

_Where is she?_

_Why hasn't she arrived yet?_

_What if she's hurt?_

_Wait_... Jonathon stopped his pacing immediately at his last thought, eyes widening at the rush of emotions that accompanied it. _Why should care if she's hurt?!_ He demanded of himself, the exasperation and frustration over his conflicted feelings making his head hurt.

Jonathon was snapped from his confusing thoughts when he heard footsteps at the door. Without thinking, he rushed over to it and opened it in one swift motion, his irrational feelings overriding his thought process, leaving him utterly unprepared for what appeared before him.

The girl he'd met the previous night before could hardly be recognised now. She was beaten, bloody and staggering; her clothes ripped from God knows what. He had a sudden and overwhelming urge to hold her in his arms but all he could do was stand there in shock at her broken figure. The next thing he knew, her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed into his arms. He gathered her up in his arms, his hand resting on back of her head. He quickly noticed the dampness. Cold, sweeping panic drowned him and he clung onto irrational hope as he lifted his hand to examine it. He looked down in horror at the thick substance smeared on his hand.

Blood.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review it helps a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**here's chapter 4, sorry it's short, it's a filler chapter **

**hope you enjoy iT!**

He continued to stare down at his bloody hand, panic and fear rising in him. He swiftlycarried her to the mattress and rummaged through the first aid kit. Having no idea what he was doing, he took out anything that could be useful. He did something – he wasn't quite sure what - but it seemed stabilized her pulse and she began breathing normally. He stripped away her torn clothing and patched up the wounds as best he could before dressing her in a long shirt and pants he'd found in another one of the boxes.

As he waited, he subconsciously took hold of her hand. Every now and then he would realisewhat he was doing and yank it away, confused, but soon he would just go back to holding her hand. He tried to process the situation, but was too numb with shock over the image of her, bloody and broken, on her own doorstep.

About an hour after sunrise, he sent a fire message to his father. '_Thank the angel I have my stele_' he thought as he drew the rune.

_**Father-**_

_**I've gone out to discover the towns surrounding us, if I have your permission I'd like to stay for away from the apartment for a couple of days.**_

_**J.C.M**_

He waited anxiously for half an hour before he got his reply:

_**Jonathon-**_

_** Of course, just don't cause a commotion like last time.**_

_**Valentine**_

A wave of relief flowed over him and he went back to doing all he could…wait.

**did you like it?**

**please review it really helps! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it! **

He was sitting next to the mattress, legs crossed, tapping his knee anxiously. He was about to give up, surely she was going to die. He looked up through the ceiling's many cracks to see if he could make out what time of day it was.

'_Late afternoon, it looks like_,' he thought, '_I've waisted my whole day with... with... I wasted my day sitting next to some unconscious girl that I don't even know! I should have left! Let her die! What do I care if a stupid, pathetic mundane dies anyway?'_

With that he stood up and stormed to towards the door, determined to remain firm and cold about the situation. But as he reached for the handle, the girl mumbled something, and suddenly he couldn't be so firm and cold anymore. Without his mind's consent he sprinted back and dropped to her side. He took her hand again and then cautiously but gently brushed the few strands of golden hair off her face, praying for any sign of consciousness.

"Shh, stay still; I'm here, everything's going to be okay." he hummed in a soothing tone, not wanting to scare her. His shoulders tensed as he heard what he was saying and the tone he was saying it in, '_what am I doing?!_' He wondered again in exasperation. But his shoulders relaxed and he soon went back to soothing her, ignoring the screaming in his head telling him to leave. To run away from this strange girl.

But ... but something ... something about her made him stay.

After what seemed like hours of her mumbling and slowly coming out of unconsciousness, her words started to form properly.

Her eyes sleepily opened, "...Joshua...Josh?"

He dropped her hand abruptly and pulled back, hurt flashing through him at the mention of this 'Joshua.'

'_What am I doing?'_

He sat there staring at her, confused and somewhat hurt. When she realised he wasn't Joshua, she sat up quickly but was stopped abruptly and clutched her side wound, her face contorting with pain. She looked back up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes, partly from pain but mostly the from memories. A tear rolled down her cheek, and this seemed opened the floodgates. Her shoulders wracked with sobs as she held herself in a ball, and all Jonathon could do was look at her; unsure of what to do as guilt washed over him with every tear that fell. After minutes of watching her crying, he suddenly, without realising he went to her, took her into his arms; the need for her warmth against him overruling any thoughts he might've had. She leaned into him, inhaling his scent of freshly cut grass and a metallic scent she unfortunately knew all to well: blood. But she really didn't care right now; she just needed the warmth he provided her with... the comfort. He knew the feeling well. She leaned further into his embrace and let the tears fall. She hadn't cried like this since... since Joshua.

...

After hours of crying, she fell asleep in his embrace, and Jonathon, feeling her steady breath against his neck, soon joined her in slumber. That night was the first night either of them slept so peacefully in a long time.

**Did you like it? please review! **

**I'll post chapter 6 later tonight **


	6. Chapter 6

**I got my first review today!**

**so here it is, chapter 6! ENJOY!**

She felt the warmth of the sun on her face as she slowly opened her eyes; she felt peaceful, a feeling she hadn't felt in far too long. Her hand rested on something hard yet soft. Then she realised what it was resting on; a muscular chest. She then noticed the strong arms around her and became alert with panic. Memories flashed through her mind and she jolted out of his grip and sprang back to the farthest corner of the mattress, pulling her knees to her chest.

Her breathing came faster and faster and with her head in her knees she whispered to herself, "Not again. Please no, not again…" as tears began to spring from her eyes.

Jonathon sat up on the opposite top corner of the mattress, trying to process what just happened. At first he was sleeping soundly, with an unfamiliar yet comforting warmth against him and the heavenly scent of strawberries flooding his senses. He would've believed he was dreaming if it weren't for the metallic twang of blood. The first thing he noticed was her hair tickling his neck and then a hand pushing against him as she struggled out of his loose yet firm embrace.

He felt as if he'd lost something... his chest felt cold. He remembered the warmth of her hand on his chest; he felt a pang of grief run through him from this loss. He quickly shook it off, his eyes darted around the room, almost strategically, looking for an exit; his eyes fell on the door. His eyes then flicked back to the whimpering girl and he couldn't move. She looked at him, showing her bruised and bloody face once again, and another tear rolled down her face. His hand itched to reach up and wipe it away but resisted the urge with great effort.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." she trailed off as her head fell back into her knees.

He was processing what she said, and without thinking, replied with, "Don't be, it's fine; no one wants to be near me..." He thought back to his 5th birthday when his father told him how his mother had killed herself because she couldn't handle the sight of her own son... he was a monster. He slowly pulled himself to his feet. He dragged himself to the door, but as he reached for the handle he heard her sweet voice again. He reflexively turned on his heal to see her watery blue eyes looking at him through the sunshine hair that hung in front of her face.

'_What did she say? She couldn't of? And yet...'_

She repeated her words, trying not to burst into tears as her shaky voice whispered, "...please stay... please don't leave me….please."

**Did you like it? Please review!**

**the next chapter will be uploaded in the next 2-4 days **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 **

**hope you like it!**

For what seemed like hours they sat opposite each other, not saying a word. Every now and then one of them would open their mouth to speak but never did.

Finally, after the long drawn out silence, she finally said, "My name is Emelina, what's yours?" She felt silly, like it was her first day of school and she was trying to make new friends. He thought about it for a second '_Who am I? What should I tell her? I can't tell her I'm Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, word might get out... that's it!'_

His lips curved at the edge, "Christopher Fairchild."

Curiosity twinkled in her eyes, "Fairchild? That sounds like something out of a fantasy book, like the name of a pixie or werewolf."

He chuckled under his breath and smiled at the irony, "No, no. Just a name – it's a family name, actually."

Emelina blushed at his smile, though he could hardly see it under the bruises.

He focused his gaze on the bruises on her cheek, and any joy that was in his eyes was gone, replaced with a dark oddity. "Who beat you?" He demanded softly, desperate to know yet cautious of how to approach her.

She looked down at her hands, trying to avoid his eyes - and the question. When she looked back up at him, she pushed out her chin. "Who whipped you?" She retorted in the same manner as he had.

"How do you know they're whip marks?"

Joshua's face flashed across her mind, and, once again avoiding his eyes she looked to the side, "I've seen and experienced my far share of beating to know the difference between hits, beltings and whippings." She slowly pulled the side of her shirt up, revealing long, almost-healed gashes that covered her side.

He'd seen them before when he cleaned her wounds, but he hadn't realised there were so many. He mentally started counting them, '_one... two... three... four... five... six... seven...'_ A sudden urge to hurt... no… kill the person who did this to her rose inside him. He managed to suppress it before she noticed however.

"You still haven't answered my question." She said as she gently pulled her shirt back down.

He bit down on his lower lip, contemplating whether he should tell her or not. But as soon as he met her gaze he was filled with a feeling he never felt for anyone before... trust.

He swallowed. "My Father,"

He was stunned when she didn't look shocked or surprised that his father had done this to him.

she calmly and softly asked, "Why?"

He couldn't tell her that he had demon blood in him, for one she's a mundane and two she'll freak or worse tell someone, so he lied, even though it made his stomach turn lying to her, he continued, "He blames me for my mother's suicide." That wasn't a total lie.

This time he saw something flash across her face, like she was remembering a similar tragic experience. They sat for a moment staring into each other's empty eyes, both trying to peel back the layers of defence the other one was and had been holding up their entire life.

Jonathon broke the silence, "You still haven't answered my question... Who beat you?"

She hesitated for a moment; her eyes fluttered fighting back tears, "My father."

It made sense now that she wasn't shocked when he told her his father whipped him; she knew how a father can treat their own flesh and blood, no matter what.

"Why?" still staring into her empty eyes.

A flicker of anger sparked in her eyes, "Because he's the devil!"

Jonathon was taken aback by this; his heart beat quickened at the thought. '_Her father was Lucifer?! He can't be!'_ Then he remembered a book he read when he was 11 called '_Mundane metaphors_', and his heart steadied again.

The sparks of anger in her eyes were replaced with curiosity as she recalled Christopher's accent, "Where are you from?"

He didn't quite understand the question, "What do you mean?"

His accent made her ears tingle, "Your accent; you're not from here, are you?"

Where was he from? He couldn't tell her Idris and his accent isn't strong enough to say England, so he decided to the mysterious guy. The edge of his lip curved into a small smirk, and replied simply with, "Around."

She tilted her head a little as she looked over him with her eyes, looking for something that pops out about him, aside from his muscles. Jonathon looked around the empty room, looking for something that might tell him about her, anything; a book or a photo. As her eyes noticed the stele poking out of his pocket, he noticed the sun was rising.

'_I have to go!'_

He stood up, still looking at the sky through the cracks.

Her eyes flicked away from the stele and landed on his face, concern and confusion spread through her. She joined him on her feet; slowly, on account of her injuries, and asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked down to see her concerned beautiful blues looking up at him, with her tousled golden hair resting on her shoulders, her lower lip pouted from the beating. He kept glancing between her eyes and lower lip; the temptation to kiss her was unbearable. Most people would only see the cuts and bruises, but for some strange reason all he could see was the hidden beauty beneath them.

As he stared into her eyes, everything melted away for a second. But he was brought abruptly back to reality by her voice, saying, "Christopher? What's wrong?"

"I have to go."

As he headed to door he felt a soft tough on his arms, her turned to see her hurt and confusion, "Why?"

"I have to get home... but... but I'll be back as soon as possible." With that he bolted out the door.

He really didn't think about anything as he sprinted back to the anchorage, jumping the fence with ease. He slowed to a jog as he crossed the field to the apartment. He entered the apartment; his heart pounding so hard it forced him to his knees and clawed at his chest. He couldn't breathe. His legs gave in and collapsed onto the floor, suffocating. As everything started to blur, his father stepped into the room, clutching a contraption that was producing a black mist.

"Ah, good, it works!" Valentine announced in a joyful tone.

He then pressed the small circular button on the side. Everything started to fade back to normal again, slowly he could breathe again. He slowly brought himself to his knees.

As he gasped taking in as much oxygen as possible each time, "What... was that?!"

Valentine grinned wickedly, "Do you like it? I bought it today, it's a Defuser. I thought I'd see if it worked with demon metal dust!"

Jonathon gasped again, rage in his voice, "What the Hell! I haven't done anything wrong!"

Valentine narrowed and hardened his eyes on Jonathon's, "You don't have to do anything wrong; you are wrong! You're an abomination! A disgrace! Remember? You need to always remember what you are! A filthy disgrace! "

Jonathon watched as Valentine walked out on the room, and just before he exited he placed the defuser on a nearby ledge and calmly requested, "Enjoy!"

Jonathon's eyes widened in horror as Valentine pressed the button on the side. 'No!' he screamed in hopeless desperation, knowing it wouldn't phase him but unable to stop the pleas of mercy that ripped from him.

Valentine's wicked grin returned as Jonathon collapsed to the ground once again. He heaved and clawed at his chest as it contracted. Everything started to blur again and then slowly faded away into a black abyss. The last thing that flashed across his mind was Emelina's face of sorrow. But that was quickly dissolved into his father's wicked grin as he was swallowed by the darkness.

**did you like it? Please review. **

**Chapter 8 will be put in the next 5 days. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it chapter 8 : this is my favourite so far **

**i hope you like it **

Jonathon jolted awake. As the first gust of oxygen hit him, he breathed out in blissful relief. His nails still dug into his chest from when he'd clawed at it for breath. He pulled himself up, still gasping and clutching his stinging chest. He took a few more beautiful gulps of air, relishing the feeling of oxygen entering and leaving his lungs effectively. He could feel the demon metal jarring through his body and he was suddenly overrun with rage and frustration. He felt as if he'd been wound too tight, and the Defuser had caused that to snap.

The thought of the Defuser made his eyes snap open once again; searching for it. He spotted it on the floor and picked it up, all his malice directed at the cruel device. He smashed the defuser to the ground, then picked it back up and threw at the wall, for good measure. If he never saw it again it would be too soon. Storming upstairs to the training room, he began throwing knives at the wall targets, needing to focus his frustrations, conflictions, shame and fury at something. When he ran out of knives he sprinted at the wall and leapt, bouncing from one wall to another and landing on one of the roof beams. Adrenaline still coursing through his veins, he leapt off the beam, flipped three times and before landing on the ground in a crouch position.

His eyes were screwed shut as he panted, the adrenaline leaving his body slowly and surely, like water swirling down a drain, but the anger still remained. But when crystal blue eyes flashed across his mind it was as if all the rage had left him, replaced with a burning need for her; her presence, her strawberry scent... her touch. It consumed him; his thoughts only of and for her. With bright, fiery determination he rushed down the stairs to the hall. The demon metal still lingered in the air, with it the memory of the night before. He bolted out of the apartment, frantically wanting to leave it behind. He ran all the way to her; he kept seeing her eyes and his wicked grin. He leaped up the steps and burst through the door. Emelina was kneeling next to one of the boxes, tidying up. She jumped to her feet at the sound of the door busting open.

When she realised it was him, she visibly relaxed, yet her expression remained cautious. She searched his face for any clue as to his visit, but soon gave up and just stood there, waiting for... something.

He strode toward her and cupped her face in his hands, brushing his lips ever so softly over hers. Pulling back briefly, he gazed into her eyes, as if asking for permission to go any further; their noses brushing against each other. She looked at him; first with confusion and then recognition. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, crushing her lips against his. Warmth spread through his body at the feel of her lips on his and he groaned.

His hands trailed down her back and gipped her waist tightly, pulling her closer to him. She ran her fingers through his hair, and pulled at the strands lightly. His knees almost gave out at her touch and his lip quivered when she pressed herself up against him. When his tongue ran across her lower lip, asking for entrance, she moaned and allowed it. The thought of her, needing him as much as he needed her drove him crazy. His tongue slid in and entangled itself with hers. He groaned in pleasure. He'd kissed other girls before, but they were one-night stands or just someone to pass the time with. This girl... this girl was different... she touched something in him that no one else ever had or – he truly believed – ever would.

She tugged him down again, causing them to fall onto the mattress, never breaking apart even for a second. Through their entire lives they had both never felt as if they fit with their own selves, but now, together like this... everything felt right.

**Did you like it!? Please review! **

**I have decided that I will post at least two chapters a week. **

**hope you're liking it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9! **

**i know its small, so I'm posting chapter 10 tomorrow **

**Enjoy! **

As their passion grew, so did the need to breathe. Emelina pulled back first, her legs either side of him pinning his hips down. They looked at each other, catching their breath, their noses touching, and both trying to comprehend what just happened. After staying like that for a few minutes the started to slowly pull apart. They sat opposite each other, hearts pounding.

They sat in silence for a moment until Emelina broke it, "So... what was that for?"

Jonathon shrugged, not quite sure himself, "I don't know. I was thinking about you and the next thing I knew; I was here and... I was kissing you."

She stayed silent, unsure of how to respond.

He decided he should leave, "I should probably head home."

He stood up and walked to the door, just before he was about to close it behind him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to face her, brushing her lips against his and then whispering in his ear, causing his knees to quiver, "Come back tomorrow, an hour before sunset."

As he walked home her words ran through his head again and again... and again.

**Did you like it? Please review, it helps a lot! **

**I'm posting chapter 10 tomorrow **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10, hope you like it! **

It was 6:00 am – at least according to the clock outside the training room. It was six am and all he could think about washer; her eyes, her hair, her lips... her kiss. He attempted to shake it off, but he just couldn't erase her from his mind... or his heart. He stood at the doors of the training room, wearing his shadowhunter gear and took a deep breath as he braced himself for what lie ahead.

He flung the door open and a knife went flying toward his head. He caught it in one swift move, smirking, "Really Father? Predictable!"

Valentine smirked, as if waiting for something. That's when he felt the burning pain in his hand; he dropped the blade to the ground and stared at his now blistered hand. Confusion was quickly replaced with realisation. '_Demon metal;Fantastic! This will be an interesting lesson,' _He thought sarcastically.

Valentine's grin widened, "Let's spar!" He announced; his arms flung out wide as if presenting something magnificent.

He ran towards Jonathon with a hunger to fight. Moments before Valentine reached Jonathon he jumped and sprang off a wall, flipping as he landing on one of the roofs balancing beams.

Valentine spun around and looked up at Jonathon's devilish grin, "Good try old man."

"Who are you calling 'Old Man?'" Was the snarky reply.

With that, they pounced at each other.

...

It was now noon and they had been non-stop training since six am. Jonathon had Valentine pinned to the ground.

"Can we eat now?" Jonathon sighed, still not releasing his grip on Valentine.

Valentine sighed sarcastically, "I guess so."

Jonathon smile, released his grip and held out a hand to help his father to his feet. As they exited the room, he was hit with images if Emelina; her scent, her touch, the memories of their kiss flooded his through him. His body reacted immediately,and, panicked his father would notice, (shadowhunter gear is quite tight) he quickly turned on his heel and rushed towards his room.

Valentine yelled after him in confusion, "Where are you going?"

Without stopping, he shouted back, "I'm going for a shower!" he then mumbled to himself, "A cold shower; a **_very_** cold shower."

Valentine shrugged and strolled towards the kitchen.

As soon as the door to his bedroom closed behind him, he stripped his shadowhunter gear off and climbed into a nice, calming, cold shower.

As he scrubbed the soap over his now calm body, he started complaining to himself, "Seriously? You chose _**then**_ to think about her?"

He finished his shower and dried off. He put on a pair of baggy light grey track pants, a tight dark grey shirt and his favourite black zip-up hoodie. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen, and felt the cold of the glass stairs on his bare feet. A shiver ran up his spine. His father was sitting at the table eating left-overs and was reading a book; '_**the Art of War**_'. It was Valentine's favourite. Jonathon strolled into the kitchen and returned with a plate of left-overs that had been zapped in the microwave. He sat opposite his father and started eating.

Valentine's eyes never left the book, "A Devrek demon bites you. You're dying, what or who can save you?"

Jonathon looked up from his plate and rolled his eyes. Valentine did this every week; at a random moment he wouldjust start a verbal pop-quiz.

Jonathon answered with ease, "A child of Lilith (warlock), not a weak warlock but a powerful one."

Valentine smiled tightly, eyes still reading his book. "Good. Next question…"

...

It went on for hours, but finally, his father finished. Jonathon headed up to his room to change before he met Emelina. Hedecided on denim blue jeans, a tight long sleeved black shirt,and his grey sneakers. Finally he shrugged his trusty black hoodie back on. Jonathon exited the apartment leaving a note that read:

**_Father,_**

**_I've gone out for the night, don't wait up, and yes I'll behave myself._**

**_-Jonathon_**

Just before he stepped out he picked up his stele and shoved it in his back pocket, covering the top of it with his shirt and jumper.

He ran most of the way there; he had drawn a stamina rune on his arm so he wouldn't get all sweaty before he got there. When he approached the shack he saw her sitting on the steps twiddling he thumbs, hair hanging in her bruise covered face. Her head jerked up as she heard footsteps, a smile crept onto her face as she saw him. She hurried down the steps to meet him.

They met at the bottom of the steps, she looked up at him, excitement flickered in her eyes, "You came," she said, surprise –or was it disbelief?- in her expression.

He looked at her with adorable confusion, "Did you think I wasn't coming?"

She smiled at him, the way she did when she flung her arms around his neck when he kissed her, "Maybe."

At that moment all he wanted was her; he wanted to hold her, kiss her- have her. He wanted to carry her into the safe house and never leave. She saw what he was thinking in his eyes andgiggled, which only made him want her more. She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her. They ran across the gravel road and through the bush across the road. They seemed to have ducked under a thousand branches; he soon noticed they were going up-hill. After 50 minutes of dodging and ducking, they soon came to a clearing, obviously at the top of a hill. She let go of his hand and walked up to the peak and sat down, legs crossed, staring out at the sky.

She whipped her head around to see him standing at the bottom on the clearing, "Are you coming?" She patted the ground next to her.

He smiled and jogged up to her and sat down. He was watching her looking out at the sky and she noticed. She grabbed his chin and turned his face to look at what she was looking at; the sunset.

"I come here sometime and watch the sun set." They both watched the sun setting, but Jonathon couldn't help but lookback at her.

Emelina, still looking out at the sunset, sighed. "Beautiful."

Jonathon's eyes traced all her features; her eyes, her lips, her hair... "I was thinking the same thing."

Once the sun set she turned her head to see him looking at herwith so much love and devotion that she leaned forward and cupped his face in her hand and brushed her lips against him. He laid her down on the grass, kissing her attentively. Each kiss was soft and gentle and expressed so much love... devotion... trust.

After a romantic kissing session they ended up looking at the stars. They were lying in a 'T' shape; her head was on his chest her hair spread across it like sleeping Beauty's. He was gently combing his fingers through it. She could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just watching the stars and then, without thinking, Jonathon asked, "Em, who's Joshua?"

**Did you like it? Please review, the next two chapters will be up by next Sunday:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**here's chapter 11, ENJOY!**

"…Who's Joshua?"

Emelina jerked up at the question, eyes widening in shock. "Where did you… How did you… What?"She stuttered.

Jonathon pulled himself up onto his elbows, concerned at how she's reacting, "When you were coming out of unconsciousness, you- kept saying his name."

Memories flashed through her mind, and tears started to form in her eyes.

He noticed her pain and instantly regretted asking, "Em?"

She bolted down the hill. Jonathon jumped to his feet and went after her, and although he was obviously faster, he didn't know the way as well as she did.

Continuously tripping or running into branches, Jonathon shouted "Em! Please ouch! Wait! Emelina wait! Shit! Em, please wait - Fuck!"

After lots of struggle, he finally emerged at the bottom, across the street from the safe house. He sprinted towards the shack, taking two steps at a time up the stairs.

He burst through the door and shouted, "Em!"

He found her clutching her knees to her chest, head buried in them, crying so hard that streams of tears pooled around her calves. He darted to her and pulled her into his arms. His heart tightened as he heard her cries. He had caused this. She leaned into him, inhaling his scent, but it only made her cry harder. After what felt like hours of her crying, she slowly started to calm down. Even though she wasn't crying anymore, Jonathon didn't release her from his embrace.

His head rested on hers, taking in her strawberry scent. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I asked. It doesn't matter, I was just curious. I'm so sorry."

She slowly leaned out of his embrace, sniffling and wiping away the remaining tears. "No I'm sorry that I reacted like that."

"No, obviously it was a bad experience."

She smiled weakly, "Actually, quite the opposite."

Confusion swept over him. "Wait… What?" He asked, brows furrowed.

Emelina took a deep breath, bracing herself for what she was about to tell him.

She looked Jonathon straight in the eyes where she could see his love and concern for her, took a deep breath, and said, "Joshua… Joshua was my… Joshua was my brother."

**did you like it? Please review! **

**Chapter 12 will be up in 3days :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is, Chapter 12. It's a bit dark, hop. You like it!**

"-Joshua is your brother?" Jonathon asked, still very confused.

"He was my brother... He- died." She looked down at her hands, tears threatening.

Jonathon gently lifted her chin. She looked into his eyes. And he hushed, "hey, it's ok, you don't have to tell me."

"I know, but I want to... I feel... I feel like I can trust you... Can I? Trust you?" She inquired softly, her eyes watery.

The edge of his lip curved up; no one had ever trusted him before. He slowly leaned forward and answered her question by brushing his lips against hers.

She smiled weakly and took a deep breath, readying herself. Finally she spoke. "Okay... My father always beat my mum - still does actually. Joshua would always look after me. He would tell me he'd protect me and he did. It was winter andwe don't have a heating system; I was nine and Josh was night was the first night my father ever hit me. Joshua saw what happened and started screaming at him saying 'if you ever touch her again I'll kill you!' He just laughed at him... He beat him to a bloody pulp that night and to add onto it he took away his bedding, blankets, pillows, mattress, everything! It was freezing that night, so - after hours of nagging him - I finally got him to share my bed. I woke up the next morning and he was on the ground shivering. He said... He said he didn't want to take up space. The next night was the same; I nagged him for hours until he finally gave in and agreed to share my bed. That night the temp dropped below 10C. That next morning..." A tear rolled down her cheek, Jonathon reached up and wiped it away, the warmth of his hand gave her the strength to keep going. "... The next morning I woke up to find him on the ground again, except he wasn't shivering; he wasn't moving at all. He was extremely pale, his lips, fingers and toes were all blue. I went to wake him up but he was freezing cold. I knew something was wrong so I went and got our parents. M-my father said," Emelina's voices was shaking, "'he's just fucking around!' He pulled him up by his shirt and started punching him, yelling 'get up! Get up you lazy bastard!' After the seventh hit he relished Josh wasn't waking up." Her voice began to rise in anger. "He beat my brother's dead corpse! He's the reason Joshua is dead!" She fell silent for a moment, her voice full of despair, "He's the reason I spend every day of my life in fear."

She sat in silence, staring off; tears didn't threaten to fall, nothing in her eyes. He sat there taking in everything she just told him he then reached out and gently pulled her to his chest, she leaned into him, burying her face into his chest. They fit together like a key and lock. She inhaled his heavenly freshly cut grass scent, a single tear rolled down her face, dampening his shirt.

They ended up falling asleep in each other's embrace, just like the first night they slept together; her head on his shoulder and hand resting on his hard yet soft chest. She was enclosed in his strong yet loose arms. They slept silently that night, not peacefully but silently, comforted by each other's warmth.

**Did you like it? Please review!**

**next chapter will be up soon **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13! Hope you like it sweet this one, it'i one of my favourite chapters! **

As Jonathon sleepily opened his eyes, he was consumed by her strawberry essence. She sensed him waking, and sleepily nuzzled into him, her golden hair tickling his neck. A littlesigh of joy escaped him. She smiled, her head still nuzzled into him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Jonathon watching the sun slowly rise through the cracks.

Jonathon sighed in disappointment as he admitted, "I have to go home before my father notices I'm gone."

She groaned and lifted her head so they were looking at each other; he noticed that her bruises were slowly healing. Sadness swept over him as he remembered everything from last night.

'_It had started out so perfect... And then I asked that stupid question and ruined everything... I always ruin everything.'_

He looked down at Emelina. She smiled weakly at him; he knew she had also been thinking about last night. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and whispered in her ear, "I have to go. But I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

She nodded, which told him she would be 'fine' if he had to go. He slowly untangled himself from her and walked to the door. Just before he closed it behind him, he stopped and took one last look back at her, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling, the grey blanket loosely tangled between her legs, her hair spread out across the bed.

He turned on his heel and closed the door behind him. All the way home he processed what she had told him the night before. He went through it again and again... and again. Then the memory from this morning crept through his mind. His body tingled as he remembered her; her warmth, her strawberry essence, the way her hair had tickled his neck, the little noise she made when she nuzzled into him.

He couldn't hold the back the smile across his face. He looked down, blushing at the memory. All the way home he couldn't stop thinking about her. As he started to jog up to the apartment, he realised he needed a shower to calm down, a cold, calming shower.

**Did you like it? Please review it helps a lot! **

**Chapter 14 will be up soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**here it is, Chapter 14! I know you guys were upset that the last chapter was a bit small and you may think this one is uneventful but it leads to the next chapters which i KNOW you're gonna love!**

**ENJOY! Chapter 14:**

_*two weeks later*_

Over the past two weeks Emelina and Jonathon would see each other at least every two days. They would sometimes talk, sit in silence, kiss passionately and softly or they would fall asleep in each other's arms. He would leave at sunrise; sometimes she was awake when he left, sometimes she wasn't. Every time he left he would give her one last kiss.

During their last two meetings he had brought pizza. Every now and then he would come to her beaten, or cut, once his knuckles were bleeding from when he blacked out with rage and had continually punched the wall. Fortunately, over the past two weeks her father hadn't hit her. She said _'he seemed to be getting a lot calmer lately'_.

He had only gone out hunting once since they met. Every time they were together, he felt as if demon blood didn't run through his veins but when they were apart it was all he could think about, about if she knew what kind of monster he was she'd be disgusted and horrified, and being around his father didn't help at all.

Jonathon sat on the mattress, fiddling with a torch. _'Where is she?' _he wondered impatiently, '_She's always here at this time.' _

As she stumbled into the safe house, he jumped to his feet, discarding the torch. She had a freshly bruised face and her hands were shaking. He bolted to her, carefully picking her up in his arms.

As he carried her over to the mattress she buried her head into his chest, softly sobbing, "I'm sorry..."

"Shh, shh, it's not your fault." He reassured soothingly, gently laying her down on the mattress.

As he started to clean her up, she began to slowly sit up. Jonathon didn't agree with this, shaking his head as he said, "Don't move, it'll make it worse."

She ignored his warning and gently took his hand in hers, her eyes full of despair. A fresh tear fell down her cheeks as she whispered, "Why are you so good to me?"

It was a question he had asked himself many times, and without realising it he had an answer, and he whispered it to her, softly reassuring her, "because you're the only good thing I've got going for me."

She smiled, not just any smile but a smile full of love and trust. Her smile was returned with a loving kiss.

He slowly pulled back with a huge grin on his face, "I have a present for you."

She looked at him in disbelief, "Really?"

He just smiled and picked up a bright pink present bag at the end of the bed, it had silvery white tissue paper popping out the top.

She thought to herself, _'How did I not notice that? It's so bright!'_

He held it out to her. "Here. Open it."

She fiddled with her hands and stammered, "I can't."

"And why not?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

He smiled and placed the bag in her hands, playfully saying, "Just open it would you."

She tried to sigh in frustration but failed due to the huge smile that had crept onto her face. She took out the first layer of tissue paper and looked inside the bag; She looked a bit confused as she pulled out a pair of lilac ice-skates (he had learnt that purple was her favourite colour, in any shade, but lilac was her favourite).

"Why did you get me a pair of Ice-Skates? I love the colour, but... Why?"

He was smiling at her, "they're for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"I'm taking you Ice-Skating."

She looked at the skates in disbelief. A slow smile crept on her face as she gushed, "You're taking me Ice-Skating?"

"I'm taking you Ice-Skating." He confirmed, a proud grin plastered on his features.

"Like... like on a date?" She stammered again, blushing slightly.

"I guess," he replied offhandedly.

She leaned forward and kissed him, full of excitement.

She pulled back then, looking confused. "Wait. Where? I didn't think there were any rinks in Nanango or anywhere in the South-Burnett?"

"That's a secret, but meet me here tomorrow at noon and pack an over-night bag."

"Ok?" Her smile hadn't left her face; he loved the thought that he was the cause of it. He kissed her once again, pulling each-other into the bed, her hips pinning his hips down.

After a good make-out session, Jonathon headed home, but not before on last kiss and whispering in her ear, "I can't wait for our date." Emphasising on the word _'date'_. His body was tingling with joy all the way home.

**Did you like it? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**The next chapters are 'the date' chapters and will be uploaded every day or at least every two days! YAY!**


	15. Chapter 15

**First Chapter of the date Chapters**

**SO that means the next chapters will be a day apart!**

**so here it is! hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

**The Girl - Chapter 15 **

Jonathon rolled up to the safe house in a black, Chevy Camaro Classic. Emelina was sitting on the front steps with a grey backpack, and the pink bag with her skates in it was sitting next to her.

She looked up as she heard the car park in front of the house. As he got out of the car he laughed at her expression of shock and awe.

She slowly stood up, and, pointing at the car, exclaimed, "Where did you get that?! _How _did you get that?!" She suddenly scowled at him accusingly, "Did you-did you steal it?!"

He chuckled and replied, "No, I didn't steal it. I ..." he thought back to how he bought it this morning, "It was a gift."

"I would love to meet the person who gives gifts like that!"

He jogged up the steps and gave her a quick kiss before picking up her bags and heading to the car. As he closed the boot, he looked back at her. She was still standing on the steps with a huge smile on her face.

He chuckled to himself again and called, "Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there all day?"

She giggled as she ran down the steps and over to him and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss, full of raw excitement. He pulled back with a huge grin on his face and brushed the golden strands off her face, and stared into her gorgeous blue eyes, twinkling with anticipation; a twinkle that she didn't have when they first met.

As Jonathon started driving, she turned to him with curiosity written across her face, and asked, "So, are you going to tell me where we're going or are you going to make me wait until we get there?"

A smug grin crept onto his face, "You're gonna have to wait and see."

She huffed and leaned back in her seat, he saw out of the corner of his eye that she was pouting, he reached over and brought her hand to his lips, "You're adorable!"

Her pout turned into a cheeky grin, "I know."

For the next few hours, they talked, played stupid car games. He would laugh when she sang obnoxiously loud along to the stereo. The last few songs were soft and she had fallen silent. He took a quick glance over at her and smiled when he found her sleeping soundly, her legs curled up on the chair and her head was nuzzled into the head rest.

_'How did I get so lucky?' _

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW!YAY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is Chapter 16, and I thought I'd try something, it works for this chapter. I decided it will be from Emelina's POV****_ (she knows him a Christopher not Jonathon). _**

**Hope you like it! Please review! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 16**

She opened her eyes sleepily to the sound of Christopher's voice, whispering, "Em, babe. Wake up, we're here."

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked over to him; he was sitting in the driver's seat, his body turned toward her, and she smiled lovingly. "Did you just call me 'babe'?"

He grinned smugly at her and replied, "Mayybbee," He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, "I'm gonna go check in for us." He jumped out of the car and went up to reception.

She didn't realise exactly where they were until she got out of the car to stretch. She stared up at the beautiful, expensive looking 5 star hotel. Christopher walked back from reception, twirling the room key on his finger; it was one of those swipe cards that she had only seen in the movies.

He walked over to her side and grabbed her waist, pulling her around to face him; he had a huge grin on his face. "Do you like what you see?"

She patted his chest, "Yes, sweetie, you're very pretty - but are you sure we're at the right hotel?"

He pulled her closer, "Did you just call me sweetie."

"Maaayybbee," she parroted back, a cheeky smile on her face.

He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her still bruised cheek and she giggled; she always giggled when he kissed her on the cheek like that. He walked over to the boot and pulled out their bags. He looked a little uncomfortable as he tried carrying all three bags while closing the boot.

She was a bit concerned, so she offered, "Do you want me to take anything?"

He finally got the boot closed and chucked his head back trying to get his hair off his face, "Nah, I got it babe."

She smiled and thought to herself, '_I could get used to being called babe.'_

They started to walk into the hotel when he swiftly chucked the car keys to the valet, which was surprising considering they were in the hand that was carrying two bags. They walked through the lobby, she looked around in awe, and the ceiling was fully mirrored. They then entered the mirrored elevator that had red velvet flooring.

The lift man asked, "What floor sir?"

Christopher had a sly grin on, "Penthouse."

Emelina's jaw hit the floor, his smile widened at her reaction. The whole ride up she was still in shock of it all. When they exited the elevator, they stepped out into a small box shaped hall, two huge double doors stood in front of them. Her jaw hadn't closed at all since he said 'penthouse' in the elevator. Christopher went over and swiped the card, pushing the two doors open to expose the luxurious penthouse.

Christopher had gone ahead to go put their bags in the bedroom, but Emelina was taking everything in slowly.

There were huge glass doors that lead out onto a patio that had a Jacuzzi, '_A Jacuzzi! A PRIVATE Jacuzzi!' _she was squealing internally.

She looked around the enormous room and went and sat down on the white leather couch and looked in awe at the huge LCD plasma TV. She jumped when Christopher jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to her. She had a huge smile across her face.

"So…?" he asked gesturing to the room around them.

She didn't usually sware, only on certain occasions, she was full of joy, "This is fucking amazing!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm and pulled her in for a kiss but she stopped him just before their lips met, "Where are we?"

He was still smiling at her, "Brisbane."

Her smile grew wider and he couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled her into a passionate kiss that quickly turned into a passionate make-out session, they were both buzzing with excitement.

After good half-hour of making-out Christopher's phone started buzzing, he broke away from the kiss and reached down and pulled out his phone. She looked at him curiously as he turned off the alarm and stood up.

He held his hand out to her, "Come on, we've got an hour to get ready before we have our dinner reservation."

She jumped to her feet with excitement, "Dinner reservation?!"

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom, he opened the door to show a huge king-sized bed with dark red pillows and bed spread, with gold silk sheets, and a chandelier hung from the roof. She made her way over to her bag to get something to wear but stopped. She turned around looking a bit upset with herself.

Christopher was worried, "Babe?"

She looked at him awkwardly, chewing on her bottom lip, "I don't have anything to wear to dinner."

A smile crept onto his face; he walked over to the closet and opened it, "I thought you might say that."

In the wardrobe hung a beautiful red dress, it had small side shoulder sleeves, it was knee length and had a wavy skirt bottom. It came with a long sleeved black lace cardigan and barely see through stockings (he knew she hated people seeing her bruises and scars).

She stood in awe, "It... it's beautiful."

She made her way over to him, her arms went around his neck and she leaned up and gently brushed her lips against his.

He was staring down at her with his beautifully dark eyes, they were full of so much love and happiness, she asked, "Why are you so good to me?"

He brushed a few golden strands behind her ear, "Because you're the only good thing I've got going for me." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, she loved it when he did that, she loved it whenever he kissed her, he had a warm smile on his face, "Go get ready."

She giggled and picked up the dress and her bag and headed into the en-suit, closing the door behind her.

She stripped down to her underwear; she looked in the mirror and flinched as she saw the bruises and scars. She wasn't a skinny girl; she even had a few stretch marks on her side. She often wondered why he was with her; he was so sexy. He was that tall and muscular guy that all the girls drooled over. But underneath that beautiful exterior was a fragile broken boy... she knew that now. She had found a curler in the cupboard so she decided to curl her hair. As she plugged it in she remembered the last time she had her hair curled; it was for her cousin's christening, she was seven years old at the time. She remembered how Joshua had tied the bow for her and her eyes started to water at the memory. She pushed the memories and tears down and started curling her hair. She pinned it up in a messy bun, a few curls hanging freely. After a little bit more prepping she finally got dressed. It all fit her perfectly, not too loose not too tight, it was almost as if it were custom made.

Before walking out she gave herself a once over, and for the first time ever she thought, '_I actually look pretty.'_

She was about to twist the door handle when she realised she wasn't wearing any shoes; she went over to where she had dumped her trusty black converses. She shrugged them on and quickly laced them up. She gave herself one more once-over in the mirror and then opened the bathroom door. She was a nervous when she stepped out but relaxed as her eyes fell on Christopher, for the first time ever he wasn't wearing his grey sneakers and black hoodie. He looked drop dead gorgeous, he was wearing black dress pants, black leather dress shoes, a black suit jacket and a white button up shirt; the top three buttons were undone so it showed a bit of his tan chest. Her knees were weak as he smiled that smile at her; he slowly walked over to her and kissed her gently, a kiss full of love and devotion. As he pulled back he rested his hands on her hips, sending tingles threw her body.

He smiled once again, his voice so soft and full of love, "You are beautiful... not just tonight though, but always."

**DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVEIW IT HELPS ALOT! **

**CHAPTER 17 WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is back into mainly Jonathon's/Christopher's POV**

**I know it's short and the next chapters will be up soon!**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 17**

He watched her walk into the bathroom carrying her bag and the dress he had bought her. She was looking at it in awe. So far everything was going well but he knew well enough that he could easily screw things up. He pushed away the negative thoughts and unzipped his bag and pulled out a stack of neatly folded clothes.

He laid out his outfit, a white button down shirt, black dress pants, and a black suit jacket, he place his belt and shoes to the side of the outfit. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, surprising, because he was never nervous, but Emelina brought out things in him he never believed existed. He stripped down so he was wearing nothing but his grey briefs, shoved them into his bag and kicked his sneakers to the other side of the room. He pulled on his pants and ran the belt through the loops, bringing it to the front and doing up the buckle. He slipped on his white dress shirt and did up the buttons, and shrugged on his jacket. He sat down on the bed and put on his dress shoes. He walked over to the wardrobe so that he could see himself in the full-length mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair so it looked ruffled; she preferred his hair like that.

He looked himself up and down, frowning. _'Something's off'_

He unbuttoned and re-buttoned and unbuttoned the top buttons again and again, he finally settled on having the top three buttons undone. He ruffled his hair once more and closed the cupboard back up. He walked over to his bag and unzipped the side pocket. He pulled out a small jewellery box; he looked at it for a moment before opening it up to reassure himself. He sat down on the bed and smiled, looking down at it, he remembered back to earlier, how happy and excited she was. As he heard the doorknob turn he closed the box up, put it in his jacket pocket and stood up, all in one swift motion. He was breathless as she stepped into the room.

She was beautiful; she had curled her hair and pinned it up in a messy bun, a few golden curls hung freely. He didn't quite know what he was doing, only that it felt right. He smiled at her and slowly started walking towards her, he gently kissed her; his kiss was full of love and devotion. As he pulled back he rested his hands on her waist, he smiled once again, his voice soft and full of love, "You're beautiful, not just today but always."

It was true, she was always beautiful to him ever since he first met her, in the empty street underneath that street lamp, back then her eyes were empty but now, right her, they were full of happiness, trust, excitement and love.

He stepped out of the embrace and stood next to her, offering his arm, "Shall we?"

She linked her arm with his, "I think we shall."

Jonathon grabbed the bag with their skates and the entered the elevator.

"What floor sir?"

A huge smile spread across his face, his gaze not moving from Emelina's, "Lobby, we have a date to get to."

**Did you like it?! Please review! **

**The next chapter will be up soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HERE IS CHAPTER 18!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 18**

Jonathon jumped out of the car and jogged over to Emelina's door and opened it, holding his hand out to help her get out of the car. Once he closed the door behind her he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it like a gentleman. She blushed at the adorable way he was acting. A smile lit across his face as he noticed her blush. They walked towards the 5 star restaurant, holding hands, fingers intertwined. They stopped at the end of the huge line out the front.

Emelina was slightly whining, "We're never gonna get in."

She turned to see Jonathon staring at her with a sly grin, he dragged her to the front of the line and pushed the glass door open and pulled her inside. She looked around and all she could see was a wall of black curtain and a girl with electric blue hair and in a waiters uniform standing behind a mirrored desk with a computer sitting on it.

She looked up and plastered that fake smile all waiters and waitresses have onto her face, "Hi, how may I help you?"

Jonathon walked over to the desk, Emelina at his side, he was nervous and she noticed, "Ahh... reservation for _Morgenstern_."

_'Morgenstern?' _She watched him curiously as the girl typed away on the computer.

"Ahh, yes, party of two, if you would like to follow me to your table." She picked up two menus and walked over to the end of the curtain, pulled it back and stepped inside, holding the curtain back. Jonathon entered first and Emelina followed. They had stepped into a Wonderland. There were vines crawling up the brick walls and were covered in unique flowers, the light made it look like they changed colour. Emelina looked up at the water covered roof, it looked like a flowing stream. Every now and then a diamond covered fish would jump out and fly across the room and then jumped back into the stream. Jonathon smiled at her reaction, he tugged on her hand, and they followed the waitress to their table and sat down opposite each other.

The waitress handed them their menus, Emelina's eyes widened as the waitress tucked her electric blue hair behind her ear, exposing her pointed green ear, "Don't worry miss, it's all part of the outfit."

Em relaxed a little, "Talk about dedication to your work."

Jonathon was still smiling, he knew it wasn't fake. The owners of the establishment had warlock and faerie descendents and he was pretty sure a few of them had a touch of werewolf blood in them.

"I'll be back soon to take your order." The waitress left and started serving others.

Emelina was still looking around in awe at the magical restaurant. Jonathon reached over and covered her hands with his; she looked around to see him staring at her with smile across his face, "Do you like it?"

"Yes. This is amazing! It's so cool!" she leaned over and kissed him lovingly, she pulled back slightly, their faces still touching, "You're an amazing boyfriend."

His smile grew wider; he raised an eyebrow at her, "Boyfriend?"

She giggled as she kissed him again, "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" she joked.

They leaned back into their chairs. He would smile at Emelina's reactions to the 'unique' things on the menu.

A few minutes later the waitress came back to take their order; "Are you ready to order?"

Jonathon answered, closing the menu and handing it to her, "Yes. I would like the _cannelloni ai carciofi._"

The words rolled of his tongue sending shivers through her ears.

The waitress turned to Emelina, "And you, miss?"

She had never been in a restaurant before let alone ordered, she was a bit nervous, "Umm, the lamb leg roast with mushroom sauce."

The waitress took their menus and walked off.

They talked, they laughed which would only make Jonathon smile even more, he loved her laugh, which would make her blush, which would make him smile even more. A waiter with fury ears sticking out the top of his head came around and filled their glasses with water, and their food came out. They ate and talked some more.

As their plates were being taken away the waitress asked, "Would you like to see the desert menu?"

Before Emelina could ask is he wanted to, he answered, "No thankyou just the cheque..." as the waitress walked off he turned to her and slyly grinned, "I have something else planned."

The waitress returned with the cheque, Jonathon paid, plus a tip, him and Emelina walked back to the car, fingers intertwined. Jonathon opened the car door for her, just before she was about to get in she stopped and looked at him curiously, "Where are we going now?"

"Don't you remember?"

She shook her head confused, Jonathon sighed over-dramatically and then a smile crept on to his face, "Ice-Skating."

With that she jumped in the car, full of excitement. As he closed the door he laughed at her enthusiasm.

**Did you like it? Please review it helps a lot!**

**Next chapter will be up 2 days! YAY!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19! I know it's a day late but i had some laptop wifi issues so here it is! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 19**

They walked up to the doors of Warrina Ice-Rink, and stopped, Jonathon started rummaging through his pockets.

Confusion written across Emelina's face, "Why does the sign say closed? Christopher no one else is here," She looked around at the empty car park, "Christopher?"

She turned around as she heard the sound of a door opening, Jonathon was holding, the now unlocked door open for her.

"That's because I," her took her hand and led her inside, "I rented the rink for the night."

"Really?" A smile and a tinge of disbelief crept onto her face.

He gripped her waist and pulled her close to him, he gently cupped her cheek with the hand that wasn't carrying the bag with their skates in it. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, "Of course, I'd do anything for my _girlfriend._"

Her ears hummed at the way he pronounced _girlfriend_ with his heavenly accent. His hand slid from her cheek to her hand, he intertwined their fingers together. They strolled over to one of the benches next to the rink and started putting on their skates. Emelina slipped on her lilac ones as Jonathon slipped on his black ones, every time he put something black on he would think, _'Shadowhunters: looking better in black than the widows of our enemies.'_ His father had told him that when he put on his first ever fighting gear, he was 9 years old, it was also his birthday where Valentine taught him that there's a place on a man's back where, if you sink your blade in you can pierce his heart and sever his spine all at once. He cringed at the memory but relaxed as he felt Emelina's warm on his.

He looked up to see her eyes full of concern, "What's wrong?"

He smiled, 'Nothing, I just thought about my father for a second."

She knew how he felt, she put on a warm smile and squeezed his hand in an attempt to cheer him up. Jonathon stood up causing her to stand up with him. They shuffled over to the rink entrance. Jonathon skated out onto the rink with ease, he skated a metre out and turned around to see that Emelina hadn't stepped out onto the rink, he could see nervousness in her eyes, "Come on!"

"I... I... I can't." She stuttered back.

He skated over to her, "Why not?"

"I've never skated before."

He smiled at her nervousness, she was adorable to him.

He gently lifted her chin up so that their eyes met, "I'll teach you." His hands slid down so that he had a steady grip on her waist, her body tingled at his touch, he slowly pulled her out onto the rink, "Now push your feet out and then back in." She looked at him worriedly as she followed his instructions. His face lit up as she succeeded, "There, see it's easy." The corner of her mouth turned up, she tried again but instead of skating she fell into his arms. He laughed at her pouted face, "Practise makes perfect."

After a few more falls and a lot of unsteady starts she finally got the hang of it and was skating hand and hand with Jonathon. He spun around so he was facing her, he brushed a golden curl that had come loose, off her face. She had a huge smile across her face, she was having so much fun and so was he.

"I have something for you." He started rummaging through his jacket pockets.

She looked at him in disbelief, "Christopher you've already done so much, you really shouldn't have."

"But I did." He pulled out a little jewellery box and showed it to her. She couldn't rip her eyes away from the small closed black box. He slowly opened it, her eyes widened as she saw the tiny angel statue made of brass with folded bronze wings no longer than a crickets. It had a delicate metal face with shut crescent eyelids and hands crossed over a sword at the front. A thin chain that looped beneath the wings allowed it to be worn like a locket.

She looked in at it beauty, "It's beautiful." She pulled her eyes away from the locket to meet Jonathon's. A tinge of sadness crept onto her face, "I can't accept this."

He didn't get angry or upset he just smiled, "Turn around."

She looked at him confused but obliged. She turned around wondering what he was doing. She then saw the little angel lower in front of her face and settle on her chest, the chain soon went around her neck and she heard the latch click.

She then felt Jonathon's warm hands on her shoulder and his warm kiss on her neck, he then whispered in her ear, "Beautiful things deserve to be worn by beautiful people and you're the most beautiful person I know."

She turned around so she was facing him, they stared into each other's eyes, she reached up and brushed her lips against his, "I love you Christopher Fairchild." He was the first person she had ever loved aside from her brother but that was different. Her stomach churned anxiously as she waited for a response, '_What if he doesn't love me? What is he leaves?' _Her heart started racing as she looked into his processing eyes.

'_She loves me? She loves me! No one has ever loved me. Do I love her? I've never thought I was capable of love or ever deserved it. But... I do... I do love her!' _He reached down up cupped her cheek, "I love you Emelina."

He couldn't hold back the smile across his face as he saw her eyes light up. He pulled her into a loving kiss, her hands intertwined in his hair, his hands locked behind her waist, pulling their bodies together. He ran his tongue across her lips asking for entrance, she allowed it. His tongue slid into her mouth, their tongues intertwined as if they were dancing slow passionate ballroom dance.

She had never felt so right before, not until now, with him, she had told him she loved him and he had told her he loved her back, nothing else mattered, no now, not in this moment.

He was so content on in this moment, he never wanted to leave, never let her go. She made him forget the demon inside him, she helped him push it away and lift his humanity.

_This is perfect..._

**Did you like it? Please review! **

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**here is chapter 20! sorry it's a day late.**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY! *****_Warning- Smut ahead!* _**

**Chapter 20**

They were laughing as they walked into the lobby.

As they waited for the elevator, Emelina turned to him, "I still can't believe you remembered about the Ben and Jerry's Choc-Chunk ice-cream." They had got it for dessert, the taste still lingering in her mouth.

He smiled and pulled her close, "I remember everything you tell me." She giggled as he started placing quick, random kisses all over her face.

She thought back to when she had told him-

_They were sitting on the Safe-House bed and were eating pizza; they were playing a random 20 questions. _

_Christopher took a bite out of his third piece of pizza, his face was stuffed, "ohhkayy, mah turm." He swallowed and thought for a moment, "Oh I know! What's your favourite flavour of ice-cream?" _

_"Well considering I've only ever had ice-cream once in my life-"_

_She was cut off by Christopher saying in a disbelieving tone, "Wait- you've only had ice-cream __**once**__ in your __**whole life**__?!" _

_"Yeah well my father wouldn't let us have it so we never got any. Anyway my brother had entered an Easter colouring compition at the local IGA. He won and as a prize they said he could have any tub of ice-cream he wanted, the shop was trying out Ben and Jerry's Ice-Cream so he chose Choc-Chunk. He brought it back here and we shared it. So I'd have to say Ben and Jerry's Choc-Chunk Ice-Cream is my favourite flavour._

She snapped back from her memories as she heard the elevator doors open. They walked in holding hands.

"What floor sir?"

"Penthouse."

A jolt of excitement went through her; she still wasn't used to it. They spent the whole ride up in comfortable silence. They exited the elevator and entered the huge penthouse once again. Jonathon was thinking they'd just go to sleep but he was stopped outside the bedroom door. Emelina stopped him and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately. She entangled her fingers into his hair as he grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him. Their body's expelling heat from each other's touch. She pushed him against the door and into the bedroom. They made their way over to the bed, never breaking from their passionate kiss. Jonathon sat down on the bed, Emelina's legs either side of, straddling his hips. She felt her hands across his shirt covered chest and into his jacket, pushing it off and discarding it to the floor. She knew what was going to happen and her heart started racing.

She broke away from the kiss and climbed off him, "Wait right here."

She ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. She leaned on the sink, staring at herself in the mirror, her heart and mind was racing.

She started arguing with herself internally,

_'Calm down!'_

_'I can't!' _

_'Why not?'_

_'Because of what was about to happen in there!' _

_'What's so bad about it?' _

_'I'M A VIRGIN THAT'S WHY!' _

_'OK LISTEN UP! You love him, don't you?'_

_'Yes.' _

_'Who would you prefer your first time to be with?' _

_'...' _

_'That's what I thought! Now Man-UP and go out there and do it with THE MAN YOU LOVE!' _

She couldn't help but smile at her internal voice, she whispered to herself, "Ok."

She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment and decided she should brush her teeth... three times. Once that was over she undid her hair and brushed it out so it was wavy and hung around her shoulders. She stripped herself of her clothes, she reached over and picked up a white fluffy bath-robe and wrapped it around her naked body, tying it at the front. She fixed her hair once more and took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

As she reached for the door handle she kept whispering to herself, "I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!"

She unlocked the door and stepped back into the room, Jonathon was lying on the bed playing on his new phone, his shoes were off, but he sat up immediately as she stepped into the room, discarding the phone to the bedside cupboard.

Jonathon heard the door open and immediately sat upright. Emelina was standing there in nothing but a bathrobe, her hair was loosely hanging around her shoulders. She was staring at him almost nervously, her hand was fiddling with the side of the robe. He loved it when she was nervous; she looked so innocent and adorable. He didn't want to ruin the moment, so he walked over to her and brushed his lips against hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

She nodded slowly, her eyes, never leaving his gaze. He leaned down and kissed her once again; he ran his hands down through her golden hair and down her back, resting on her waist. He gently slid his tongue into her mouth, entangling with her tongue once again. She gently ran her hands down the front of her chest, unbuttoning his shirt buttons. She ran her hands across his now exposed chest, pushing his shirt off and onto the ground. They slowly made their way across the room, never breaking their passionate kiss. They stood next to the bed, Jonathon pulled away from the kiss, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. He ran his hand across the front of the robe; he slowly untied it and let it fall open. He reached up and pushed it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. She looked away as he looked down her bruised and scar covered body.

He reached over and softly turned her head back to his gaze, "You're beautiful."

He leaned down and kissed her again, she ran her hand down his back, pulling him closer to her. Their naked chests heating at each others' touch. He felt her shaky hands at the top of his pants; he placed his hands over hers and pushed them off along with his briefs. They wrapped their arms around each other, pulling themselves closer. Jonathon slightly lifted Emelina up and laid her down on the bed. He laid on top of her still kissing her and slowly started trailing soft kisses down her body; she let out a little moan, at his hot pecks touched her burning skin. He wanted to remember every part of her, every mark, every dint, every perfection and imperfection even though to him she didn't have any imperfections. He started trailing kisses back up her body, to meet her lips once again. He ran his hand up the side of her body and gently started rubbing her aroused breast. She moaned against their kiss. He took that as a good sign. He moved down and started sucking on her pulse, causing her to moan louder.

She whimpered out his name, her voice breathy with desperation, "Christopher... I need you."

He moved his lips back up to hers, she moan against their kiss, "Chris... _please_..."

He broke away from the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. She nodded once reassuring him, he ran his hand down her side, slightly lifting her thigh, positioning himself. He slowly pushed into her tight wet folds. She let out a little a tiny gasp of pain, he stopped halfway inside her and looked at her cautiously; her eyes were watery. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a loving kiss, she pushed herself onto him, deepening himself into her.

She let out another gasp of pain; he hated that he was causing it. She put her head into the nook of his neck, "m... move... its okay."

He lovingly trusted himself into her completely and continued thrusting softly. He couldn't hold back the groan that escaped his throat from the feeling of her being wrapped around him. After a few more thrusts the pain turned into pleasure. The pain started to dim, as he rubbed against her spot, he noticed the pain on her face being replaced with pleasure. A tiny moan escaped her lips as he hit_ that_ spot each time, she threw her head back as he leaned down and sucked on her throbbing pulse. He could feel her skin burning as their bodies pushed together. He groaned with each thrust. He could feel his stomach tighten as he felt himself about to release. She felt sensational as her muscles tightened around his member. She arched her back and gasped his name as she exploded, which was immediately met with his bursting into her hot core as he moaned her name.

He collapsed on top of her neck. She put all her energy into reaching up, cupping his cheek, lifting his head and brushing her lips against his, "I love you."

"I love you."

Jonathon cautiously pulled out of her and fell onto the bed next to her. Emelina rolled over and laid her head on his sweat laced chest. She fell asleep to listening to his soothing heart beat. Jonathon fell asleep listening to her steady breathing.

_Everything felt right._

**did you like it?! please review!**

**Next chapter will be up in the next 3 days**


	21. Chapter 21

**here it is, Chapter 21. i like t**

**Chapter 21**

Jonathon woke to her heavenly strawberry scent. Her head was resting on his chest, hand across his waist; a few stray curls were tickling his neck. His body was tingling with the memories from the night before. He felt his eyes start to sleepily open even though he wanted to stay in this moment forever but unfortunately he couldn't. He slowly opened his eyes and started gently running his finger through her hair, staring at the ceiling a slight smile crept onto his face as he remembered last night. Emelina's words 'I love you' ringing in his ears. He tilted his head down slightly as he sensed her starting to wake up. He watched her nose wrinkle as apiece of hair tickle it, he watched her nuzzle into his chest and moan.

He could feel her smile against his chest and heard her mumble, "Good morning."

She lifted her head and smiled sleepily at him, he smiled back.

She reached up and kissed him lovingly. As she pulled away she nuzzled into his neck and asked, "Can we just stay here, like this, forever?"

Emelina had her hand resting on his chest; she could feel his heart beating.

He reached up and intertwined their fingers, his voice soft and full of love, "For you, anything."

She let out a peaceful sigh at his words.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, one of his hands intertwined with hers, resting on his chest and the other resting on her back, fingers gently twirling with the end of her golden locks. This was all interrupted by the growl that came from his stomach. Emelina muffled her small laughs by bitting her bottom lip.

She looked up at him, amusement written across her face, "Somebody's hungry."

He smiled proudly at her, "When I'm hungry, I'm hungry."

She laughed at him and gave him one quick kiss. She sat up and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. As she stood up Jonathon snaked his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. She tilted her head back and a little moan escaped her lips. He smiled against her neck.

She felt herself loosing control and forced herself to stutter out, "I… I… I need to go… mmm… to go for a… why do you do this to me? I need to go for a shower."

He stopped kissing her and whispered in her ear seductively, his warm breath and silky voice sent tingles through her body, "Well, let's go then."

She giggled as pulled her into the bathroom; to her luck he was still naked from the night before.

As soon as the door shut behind them he pushed her up against it, their lips clashing together. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her tongue slid into his mouth, causing the sheet that covered her body to fall. Their now completely naked bodies pressed together, creating heat. He moved down and started sucking on her pulse.

She moaned and started to stammer, "I… mmm… this isn't… we were… the shower."

He smiled and reached into the shower, turning on the tap, never releasing his lips from her neck. He gripped her thighs and picked her up, her legs now hooked around his waist. He stepped into the shower as their lips clashed again. As the warm water hit her back she pulled him closer, her tongue darting into his mouth and dancing in it.

His hands pressed against her back. He moved his grip to her hips, unhooked her legs and set her down. He pulled away from the kiss smiling. She looked at him with confusion and disappointment.

He chuckled at her expression, "I thought we were having a shower."

She sighed and turned around, "Fiiiiinnnneeee."

He laughed, snaked his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I thought we were having a shower?" She asked using his own words against him.

He smiled, "What, I can't hold you while we shower?"

"No." she answered childishly.

"And why not?"

"Because, it's distracting."

"Oh really?" What if I…" he kissed her neck, "Do this?"

"Still distracting."

"And this?" He asked as he sucked her pulse and gently rubbed her aroused nipples.

She felt herself weaken a little, "V-Very distracting."

He smiled as he heard her stutter.

He leaned up and whispered seductively in her ear, "What about this?" He slid his hand down her side and across the bottom of her stomach. His hand slid across her front causing her to tilt her head back and a tiny moan escape her lips.

His hand slid across her again and a louder moan escaped her but it quickly turned into a laugh as his stomach grumbled. He knew the moment was over, he dropped his hands and sighed.

She turned around and smiled at his disappointment, "Maybe you should go order some food and let _me_ have a shower with no _distractions._"

He smiled disappointingly, gave her a quick kiss and stepped out of the shower. He walked into the bedroom and shrugged on a pair of grey track pants he had in his bag. Before he exited the bathroom he looked around at the room, his clothes thrown randomly next to the bed along with the bathrobe she had worn, pillows had been knocked around and the bed sheets slightly screwed up. He smiled softly at the memory of last night.

With one last look he walked out into the lounge room. He picked up the room service menu and hotel phone. He dialled three and ordered, two servings of Pancakes and two glasses of orange juice.

He picked up a bible that comes in every hotel room. Christianity and how mundanes see it and how little they knew have always fascinated him. He flicked to a few of his favourite passages.

After he read the third passage he heard a knock at the door, "Room service."

Jonathon stood up and answered the door. The waiter wheeled the cart with the food into the room, Jonathon gave him a tip and then he left.

"Have a good day sir."

As Jonathon sat down at the table Emelina entered the room, she was dressed in a pair of plain jeans and a purple T-Shirt, her hair was still wet and the little angle necklace he had given her rested on her chest. She walked over and sat with him. She looked at the food wide eyed.

He watched her amused, "What?"

"I've never had pancakes before." She was still staring at the food.

He was a bit taken back but smiled, he loved being the reasons she experienced 'firsts', ice-skating, boyfriend, pancakes… her _first._ "Well go ahead, try it!"

She picked up the cutlery, cut a bite size piece off and ate it. She moaned as the flavours hit her tongue, "This is delicious!"

He chuckled and started eating as she started devouring hers.

As they finished they pushed the plates to the side. Emelina stood up and went over to Jonathon and sat on his lap. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him into a loving kiss.

As he pulled away he sighed and informed her, "We have to leave in half an hour."

She pouted but it turned into a smile and blushed as he kissed her cheek. She stood up and took his hand, "We better pack up then."

They hopped into the car after checking out. He put their bags in the boot, got in the car and started driving.

For the first half hour they sat in comfortable silence but Emelina perked up as she heard the radio, "Turn it up!"

He laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yes! Now turn it up!"

He obeyed and watched her sing along.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly

Agreed politely

I guess that I forgot that I had a choice

You pushed me past my breaking point

I stood for nothing

I fell for everything

You held me down but I go up!

All ready brushing of the dust!

You hear my voice!

You hear that sound!

Like thunder I'm gonna shake the ground!

You held me down! But I got up!

Get ready! Cause I've had enough!

You seen it all you hear it now!

I GOT THE EYE OF THE TIGER!

FIGHTER!

DANCING THROUGH THE FIGHTER!

CAUSE I AM THE CHAMPION!

AND YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROOAARRR!

LOUDER! LOUDER THAN A LION!

BECAUSE I AM THE CHAMPION AND YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROAAR-OR-OR-ORWHOA!

ROAAR-OR-OR-ORWHOA!

ROAAR-OR-OR-ORWHOA!

YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROAR!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly…"

She nudged him to join in. After a few tries he finally gave in and actually let everything go and had fun.

"I GOT THE EYE OF THE TIGER!

FIGHTER!

DANCING THROUGH THE FIGHTER!

CAUSE I AM THE CHAMPION!

AND YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROOAARRR!

LOUDER! LOUDER THAN A LION!

BECAUSE I AM THE CHAMPION AND YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROAAR-OR-OR-ORWHOA!

ROAAR-OR-OR-ORWHOA!

ROAAR-OR-OR-ORWHOA!

YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROAR!"

They laughed as the song ended. They talked a bit but then he noticed her eyes were drooping.

He smiled at her sweetness, "How 'bout you have a nap before we get back."

She nodded tiredly, leaned back in her chair and drifted off to sleep.

As he pulled up to the Safe House she was still asleep. He didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty so he carried her into the house.

As he placed her down on the worn mattress she stirred a little, "Shh, go back to sleep, I have to go now but I'll be back tomorrow."

He brushed a stray hair off her face and then gently brushed his lips against hers as he pulled away he thought of a quote that would suit this moment.

_I dare not always touch her, lest the kiss_

_Leave my lips charred. Yea, lord, a little bliss,_

_Brief bitter bliss, one hath for a greater sin;_

_Nathless thou knowest how sweet a thing it is._

- **_Algeron Charles Swinburne, 'Laus Veneris'_**

As he drove back he went through last night's events in his head and couldn't help but smile and even slightly blush.

As he stepped into the apartment he was forced to the ground as, what felt like metal, collided with his face. His cheek burned. He looked up to see Valentine standing over him looking at his now bloody ring covered fist, he knew immediately what those rings were made of, demon metal.

"I feel like you have been forgetting what you are."

Before Jonathon could do anything Valentine's fist collided with his face once again. Pain spread threw his face with each blow. By the fourth blow Jonathon could only hear his own heart beating. Valentine grabbed Jonathon by the hair and dragged him into the other room and tossed him to the floor like a dirty rag. Jonathon looked over at the table. His heart started racing as his eyes looked over the Demon Metal torture devices, his heart skipped a beat as they fell on the device he hated the most… The Whip. Valentine noticed how he reacted at the sight of the whip and grinned devilishly. He picked it up and raised it above his head. Jonathon locked eyes with his father's and saw enjoyment, he was enjoying it! Jonathon was lucky enough to be able to spin around before the whip struck him. Pain pounded through his back as he it slashed his skin open, the demon metal crawling into the crevasses, burning his soul.

His head screamed as he heard that agonizing word leave the devils lips,

"REMEMBER!"

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**here is chapter 22, Hope you like it! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 22**

Jonathon lay limp on the cold ground, gasping for breath. He could barely see out of his swollen eye, his body felt like it was on fire. Blood streamed from his nose and mouth, and pooled from the places where Valentine stabbed, cut and whipped him. The demon metal was drilling its way into his body, searing his skin and muscle. His shoulder was dislocated and he is leg was broken. He hadn't moved since Valentine left that was an hour ago. He painfully reached up and pulled himself up to sit against the wall. He cringed as he gripped his dislocated shoulder and screamed as he popped it back into place. He was thankful that his father had tossed his stele over to him when he left. He bit his bottom lip in pain as he reached leaned over and reached for his stele. He picked it up and immediately ripped his jeans open and started drawing an Iratze on his broken leg. As the rune faded away he could feel his bones mending back together. After he drew a second Iratze on his leg for good measure he pulled himself to his feet. He needed to be with Emelina but was sure he'd collapse halfway there so he decided on his only option to get to Em. He made his way to the dark, wet basement. He stopped at the huge oak double doors.

As he reached for the handle he kept telling himself, '_I can do this, it's the only way.'_

He swung the door exposing the portal that stood in front of him. The portal was Valentine's emergency escape route. This was in case the Clave or other enemies found them and attacked. Only once had Valentine showed the portal to Jonathon. They had only used it once but Jonathon never found out why.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the portal. As he was pulled into the abyss he pictured the steps of Safe House.

The pressure and pulling of the portal was all his body could handle. As he exited the portal he collapsed to the ground with a thud. He tried to look up as he heard footsteps racing down the stairs but failed. He gasped as he was rolled onto his back. His heart tightened as half blurred gaze met those beautiful blue eyes that he knew so well, they were full of concern and fear, fear for him, fear for his life.

"Christopher…" Her soft voice ringed through his ears as his eyes fluttered shut, letting the painful darkness consume his being completely.

…

Jonathon felt a soft hand wrapped around his, little droplets of water splashing onto it. A set of soft gentle fingers were running through his hair.

He heard soft, terrified sobs, "Please, please don't leave me… I need you… I love you… I love you; you can't leave me… please, please Christopher, open your eyes."

He slowly, dizzily opened his eyes to see Emelina sitting next to him, her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red and watery. Joy swept over her as his eyes opened, she leaned over and kissed him lovingly, her lips were salty from her tears but he didn't care.

He voice was choked from crying but it was still full of joy, "Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

He smiled weakly and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I love you, and I'll never leave you."

She smiled weakly and cupped his bruised cheek; he leaned into her warm touch. Another tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

He reached up and wiped it away, "Hey, it's okay, I'm_ here_. I'll never leave you, I _swear_."

She nodded slowly, fighting away the tears.

"Hey, come here." He gently pulled her into his arms, slightly flinching as she laid her head against his beaten, bruised chest, but he didn't care. He soothingly ran his fingers through her golden hair, inhaling her strawberry scent.

His heart tightened at the thought of leaving her and whispered to her one last time, "I'll never leave you, I love you Emelina, and I'll never _ever_ leave you."

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry that it's been a while since i've updated but here it is, Chapter 23. **

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 23**

Jonathon was walking across the anchorage, back to the Apartment; he had spent the last three days at The Safe House with Emelina. He would give her money to go get pizza and while she was out he would draw an iratze on himself to quicken the healing process and take away some of the pain although the demon metal wounds would never heal.

His ears popped, causing a headache to appear, as Jonathon stepped into The Apartment. He didn't bother calling out to see if Valentine was home because he really didn't give a shit right now if he was home or not, he was so sick of his shit! He walked upstairs and went to his room. He went for a warms shower in attempt to get some of the demon metal out of his wounds, he was thankful that it worked.

He wrapped a towel around his hips and walked back into his room. He stopped mid-step as he saw his father sitting on his bed with a set of folded hunting gear in his hands.

"Jonathon how was your shower?" He said calmly; to calmly for Jonathon's liking.

"Fine." He answered cautiously, eyeing him curiously, "Why are you here father?"

Valentine stood up, handing the hunting gear to Jonathon, "Here, your new gear arrived today."

"Ohhkayy…" Jonathon said as he cautiously took the gear form his father.

"Get dressed. We're going hunting, there is a nest of Eluthied Demons in one of the nearby towns. They're hiding behind a local pub so I hear." Valentine's voice was stern and official, just like Jonathon was used to.

Jonathon cleared his throat and straightened his back, "Which town are we going to?"

"It's one of the closer towns, twenty minute walk. I think it's called, Mango or Nango."

"Nanango?"

"Yes, that's it. Be ready in fifteen minutes, I'll be downstairs waiting." With that Valentine left his room, shutting the door behind him.

Jonathon slumped against the wall.

His head was pounding with panic, '_What am I going to do? What if he finds out about her? What if he already knows!? Calm down! Calm down! Calm down! Everything is going to be fine!'_ He took a deep breath to steady his nerves an started getting ready.

Light slashed through the darkness as his seraph blade sliced through the Eluthied Demon. The Father and Son stood back-to-back as they fought the oncoming attacks. There had been fifteen demons when they started now there was four and the thrill had kicked in by Jonathon's second kill, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed this.

His father had pointed out before, grinning when he saw his son's black eyes, "I see you've got your fighting eyes back." The demon boy grinned and continued slashing his way through the ugly beasts.

One of the demons turned and ran from the fight.

"You're not getting away that easily!" The black-eyed boy hissed as he darted after the fleeting demon; leaving Valentine to kill the last two by himself. He darted around the corner, hot on the demon's heels. A slash, of what looked like gold, flashed in the corner of his eye but he ignored it as he sped up his pace. He swung the blazing seraph blade and in one clean swoop the demon was left headless. Just before the demon collapsed he ran the blade though it's back for good measure. The demon broke down into a black sludge and then disappeared into the ground. He wiped the blood off his blade and slid it into his belt. He turned around to start walking back but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her. Emelina. The blond haired girl was standing still with shock, her blue eyes filled with fear. He noticed the tearstains running down her cheeks and a fresh bruise on her cheek.

He took a step towards her cautiously, "Em… let me explain."

He went to take another step but she bolted in the other direction. He stood still for a moment, his heart slightly shattering at the fear he saw in her eyes, before he raced after her.

He spotted her halfway down the main street, her blond hair bouncing behind her.

"EM!"

He wished he hadn't called out to her because she sped up her pace. She dashed around the corner, he knew where she was going, The Safe House.

As he finally reached The House he found her kneeling over one of the dead patches of over grown grass, vomiting up her last meal. He dashed to her side, holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

"Em…:

She jolted away from him, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She darted up the steps, "Get Away From Me!" Her voice was distraught which caused the cracks in his heart to grow.

He dashed after her. As he burst into the house his eyes darted around the room and finally landed on the cowering girl in the corner. He dashed to her side, kneeling down next to her. He went to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she flinched away, burying her head in her knees.

"Em… please…" He pleaded, his voice shaky.

Her lip trembled, "N-No, you killed that… Y-Your eyes… You're a Monster!" She spat the last words.

He almost collapsed as she said the word he had hated ever since he was born. Monster. Why? She was the only one who never thought of him as evil, demonic, a monster. He had to restore her faith in him, he NEEDED it or else all the humanity she had brought out of him would disappear for good.

"Emelina, please, you have to understand I'm… I'm different from other people. Yes I killed that… thing but I'm not the monster, it was and it's my job to kill them. To keep people safe… to keep _you_ safe."

"But… but your eyes, they were black?" She asked with a shaky voice, she was still hugging her knees to her chest, slightly leaning away form him. Her gaze turned away from his.

He looked down in shame and simply answered, "A side affect from fighting the monsters."

Painful silence fell between them, moments later Emelina broke it, "How can I trust you? Are those bruises and scars even from your father or are they from fighting? Is your name even Christopher?"

His voice was soft and full of pain, "These scars **are** from my father, I didn't lie about that, I would never lie about that to you. Christopher is my middle name."

"What about your last name, Fairchild?"

"My… mother's maiden name… but you **can** trust me, please, I need you to trust me."

She made a choking sound as she fought back the tears, "I… I don't know…"

His back slouched, his head hung as small pleading whimpers escaped his lips, "Please… please… please…"

"I-I just need some time… to think." She said finally breaking his sobbing pleads.

He slowly lifted his head and their gaze met. She reached down and gently cupped his cheek, a few tears rolling down hers, "I just need some time."

He nodded slowly and stood up, letting her hand drop away from his. He turned around and slowly made his way over to the door. As he reached for the handle he stopped as a soft hand rested on his arm. He turned around so that they were facing each other. Their eyes locked and his heart started to race. Her hand slid down his, to his hand, linking their fingers. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He brushed a golden strand behind her ear; gently brushing her cheek with his knuckle. He cupped her cheek and leaned down. He kissed her softly and she kissed back. Their kiss was salty from each others' tears but neither of them cared, they just needed it right now. He couldn't help but think how this felt do much like a good-bye kiss, not a 'good-bye, see ya tomorrow' kiss, but a **final** good-bye kiss. They both started to pull away even though they didn't want to. He slowly let go of her hand, letting it drop to her side. He turned around and opened the door.

Just before he closed it behind him, "I love you Emelina, I'll never stop loving you."

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**sorry about the shortness of this one but it needed to be. **

**Here it is, Chapter 24. **

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**chapter 24**

Over the past week he would, everyday, sit here, on the front steps of the Safe House, waiting for her but she never came. At one point he thought he saw her walking towards the house –certain that it was her- but she turned around and hurried away.

He was now sitting on the mattress inside the house, waiting for her, just like he's been doing for the past week.

He sat there; watching the door, _'Where is she? Is she avoiding me? Stupid question, of course she's avoiding me!'_

Just as he started yelling at himself internally the door opened and Emelina walked in. Her golden locks twisted up in a ponytail, her eyes seemed bluer than before. She was wearing a long-sleeved lilac shirt and dark purple jeans. His heat skipped a beat as he saw the angel he had given her resting on her chest.

Their eyes locked for a moment before she turned around and rushed out of the house mumbling to herself, "I can't do this, not now."

He rushed after her, "Em! Please! Wait! Please just talk to me!" He quickened his pace, stopping in front of her, "Please just stop avoiding me! I know it's very confusing and I gave you a couple of days to think but you just kept avoiding me; never giving me a chance to explain who I am-"  
"I HAVEN'T BEEN AVOIDING YOU BECAUSE OF THAT! I'VE BEEN AVOIDING YOU BECAUSE…" She hesitated for a second, "Maybe we should talk about this inside."

"Ok?" He followed her back up the steps and into the house; she closed the door behind him.

She was fiddling with her fingers; she was nervous, "You may want to sit down."

"Ok?" He eyed her curiously but cautiously as he sat down on the mattress.

She started pacing , avoiding eye contact; he could see that she was panicking and he got worried, "Em, are you ok?"

She was still pacing, "umm… yeah. Ok. So at first, yes, I was shocked and confused and honestly a little scared but after a day of thinking and contemplating, I finally dealt with it because I love you and I believe we have something special and then I was thinking about our date and I smiled at the memories and then I started counting and then I started panicking. So I gathered up all the money I have and bought two tests. I went to the restroom at the shop because there was NO WAY I was letting my father find out! I took the tests, followed the instructions and when the timer went off I finally knew. I finally knew if I was or if I wasn't…" She stopped pacing and fell quiet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She turned around so that their eyes met, hers were watery and a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek, "I'm pregnant."

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi, here is chapter 25. Btw- i thought i should let you know that there will be a total of 27 chapters in this story and that there will be a sequel to this story. after chapter 27 i will announce the name of the sequel, the overview and the date of when the first chapter will be uploaded. **

**So, hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 25**

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant."

The corner of his mouth twitched up, "Pregnant?"

"YES! OK? I'M PREGNANT! I'M WITH CHILD AND I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DONT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! I'M NOT EVEN-"

She was cut off by his lips being pressed against hers as his hands cupped her cheeks. She quickly forgot about everything and melted into his kiss, she hadn't realised how much she'd missed him until now. She wrapped her hands around his waist, pulling him closer. They slowly started to break apart but still stayed close enough that their noses were touching, his hands cupping her cheeks, hers wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

Her heart skipped a beat as a smile spread across his face and his eyes twinkled, "I love you Emelina."

The corner of her mouth twitched up, "So you're not angry or upset?"

He chuckled and brushed her cheek, ever so lightly, with the back of his hand, "Upset? Angry? Why would I be anything but happy that I'm having a child – starting a family – with the one and only girl I love?"

She blushed and felt tears of happiness roll down her cheeks; she swiftly moved her hands up around his neck and pulled him down into another passionate yet tender kiss. His hands fell to her waist, slowly pulling her over to the bed. He gripped her hips and laid her down on the mattress, crawling on top of her, never breaking from the kiss. Her hands twirling with the back of his hand as his ran up and down her sides. He started to trail kisses down her neck, nibbling and sucking lightly on her pulse as he tugged on the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting it up, exposing her tors.

He moved down and stated trailing soft kisses across it, "I. Love. You. So. Much."

She bit her bottom lip and grinned at how he was acting but then the light dimmed from her eyes and smile slightly dropped, "What are we going to do about our fathers?"

Jonathon stopped and looked up at her worriedly. He crawled back up, lying on his side next to her.

He gently brushed her cheek, "I'm going to take you far away, far way where no one can hurt you and we'll be happy and have our own family and grow old together and live happily ever after."

She smiled softly, "Where will we go?"

He smiled lightly, "I don't know... Brisbane, Sydney, Italy, New York or maybe London."

"London?" She asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"Maybe or maybe a small country town in Brittan somewhere. I'll take you where ever you want to go."

His words lit up her face; she reached up and pulled him into another loving kiss, "I love you."

"I love you more."

They continued kissing, entangle in each other's arms.

After what felt like hours of soft, passionate kissing they slowly started to break apart.

He was looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face, "A week."

"What?"

"Give me a week to get everything ready and then we can disappear... together."

She smiled, "Ok. One week." She gave him on last soft, tender, loving kiss before he had to go.

He dashed up the stairs and bolted into his room. His heart was racing with joy, _'She's pregnant! I'm going to be a father… I will not be like my father, NO! I WILL NOT BE ANYTHING LIKE HIM! I will be a great father! We are going to be so happy… I need a plan. I can't just go into this; attack first, think later. I need a plan…'_ He sat down at his desk, pulling out a notebook and pen, and started writing down basic steps; expanding on them later.

As he was expanding on step 3 Valentine called for him, "Jonathon! Can you come downstairs for me?"

He sighed in annoyance; he closed his notebook and slid it under his pillow. He made his way downstairs to find his father sitting at the table with books, papers, maps and folders spread across it.

"Father, you called for me?"

Valentine was still looking through the mess, "Yes. In two days we will be leaving. We will be going to Idris, there you will go undercover as a boy named Sebastian Velerac. Once there you will report back to me your findings."

Jonathon was furious but was hiding it well, "But fa-"

"Word of warning Jace will be there and possible Clarissa."

He was burning with rage but he kept pushing it down but the metion of Golden Boy made it worse, "Clarissa?"

"Your sister, you remember I told you about her?"

He only vaguely remembered, "Angel Girl_" _he hissed under his breath, to low for Valentine to hear.

"Here, this is your briefing." He handed Jonathon a cream folder that had the words 'Sebastian Velerac' written along the top along with a photo of a dorky, black haired boy on it. "Oh, you may have realised that he has black hair. You will have to di yours to pull it off."

"But fa-"

"I've already bought you the hair-di, it's in your bathroom, on the bench."

He stood in silence for a moment, anger boiling inside him but he forced himself to turn around and walk back up the stairs instead of ripping Valentine apart right there and then.

As soon as his bedroom door closed behind him the panic set in, '_Two days! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ Without thinking he started emptying the contents of his cupboard and draws into his suitcases and carry bags. He opened his safe at the back of the closet, pulling out his mundane emergency money, at least $20,000 from each basic nation; USA, Europe, Australia and China. He zipped up the moneybag and collapsed to his knees. '_Calm down! Calm down! CALM DOWN! Go have a shower and think about what you're going to do!' _His breathing was still heavy and hitched from his minor panic attack he just had and made his way over to his bathroom. He slammed the bathroom door in frustration. He yanked his clothes off and turned on the cool water. He stepped in and let the cooling water run over his steaming body. His head was still pounding from panic and stress. He stood there for an hour, just letting the cool water calm him. He stepped out with weak knees. He wrapped a towel around his hips, walked into his room and got dressed into a pair of black jeans and white v-neck t-shirt along with his black trust hoodie along with his sneakers. He walked over to the bags of random clothes tossed amongst his bed and organized it all. One bag had clothed (he thought he only needed a few things because he could just buy new ones) as well as his stele and the first dagger her ever owned; a little hand-held dagger with red leather handle with runes engraved on the blade. The second bag had the mundane money in it. As he zipped the bag up after a final count he noticed the book with his plan was lying open on the ground. His heart started it race as he cautiously picked it up. His stomach twisted as he realised the page it was open to; the page where he wrote the draft of the letter to his father. His hand went limp as the book fell to the ground, he bolted out of the room and down the hall, his head pounding, '_NO! NO! NO!'_

As he bolted down the stairs he stoped mid-step as he saw his father sitting at the head of the table with a wicked grin on his face, his hands folded in front of him; it was if he was waiting for him. His wicked grin grew as his eyes fell on the distraught Jonathon, "Jonathon."

Jonathon swallowed in an attempt to hide his shaky voice, "F-Father?" He carefully made his way down the last few steps and stood at the opposite end of the table.

Valentine's wicked grin grew, "Jonathon, I thought I should let you know, there's a present waiting fro you in the lounge room."

Jonathon's heart was racing, '_Present? When ever he says something is a present it's never good.' _Jonathon cautiously made his way over to the lounge. His hands shaking, heart racing and breath caught as he stepped into the room, "NO!"

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26 - Her body

**Chapter 26- Her body.**

Jonathon collapsed onto his shaky knees, "No, no, no, no, no, no" he kept mumbling as her crawled helplessly over to the broken girl. She lay there; fresh bruises and cuts, her lips and eyes swollen and purple, blood dribbling down from her broken nose and lifeless lips, her leg clearly broke as it bent the other way and her golden hair stained strawberry blonde from the blood that pooled from her wounds. Her eyes were closed, her chest no longer rising and falling, her heart beat had disappeared into the sea of the fallen. He cradled her head in his lap as tears streamed down his face and landed on her lifeless one. "No, no, no, no, no, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He hadn't realised his father had come in until her heard his cold, heartless voice, "It had to be done." He ignored his father and continued to mourn his loss, "Jonathon." He ignored him once again, "Jonathon." Valentine gripped the grieving boy's chin, yanking it up so that he was looking at him and that's when he realises the real destruction he had caused as he saw the despair and heartache in his son's eyes, but quickly discarded the guilt that pulled at his heart. His eyes stayed stern but his voice soft, "Do you remember what I told you about my love for your mother?"

Jonathon stayed silent, physically, emotionally and mentally unable to reply.

Valentine let out a small sigh and told his son the one thing he's been telling him since he was a boy, "To love is to destroy." With that he dropped his hand from his son's chin and stormed out.

Jonathon looked back down at his broken angel, his mind blank and heart numb from pain. He suddenly stood up, no emotion in his face as he slowly walked out of the room, leaving his forbidden love behind as he made his way up to his room.

He looked in the mirror for a moment, his empty eyes staring back at his own empty eyes but then his voice came out cold and hard, "I am Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, son of Valentine Morgenstern, one of the most powerful Shadowhunters of his generation. I am the boy with demon blood, the demon is within me, I am the demon. I am Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern."

**Did you like it? Please Review! and remember on more chapter to go! it's not over!**


	27. Chapter 27 - his body

**Chapter 27 – his body**

Emelina dawdled down the street, towards the Safe House, a blissful smile across her face as she replayed Christopher's words in her head; it was if his kiss still lingered on her lips. She was looking down at the ground, carelessly kicking a pebble. As she looked up she saw Christopher's black, Chevy Camaro Classic parked out the front. Her heart rate quickened with joy and she sped up her pace, jogging up the steps and quickly swinging the door open. Her joy left her body; a smile no longer existed as she saw his saw his beaten, bloody and lifeless body lying helplessly on the mattress. She stumbled over to his body, willing her knees not to give in until she reached him. She collapsed at his side, her fingers desperately looking for a pulse, "Please… please… oh god no… please, no." She sobbed as she found no beat, she held his hand in her lap, slowly rocking back and forth while tears streamed down her cheek, "Please, please don't leave me, I can't do this alone, please come back to me." She numbly ran her fingers through his hair, it was sticky from his blood but she didn't care, she needed to touch him. As tears streamed down her face on question was ringing in her head, '_what am I going to do? What am I going to do?'_ She sat there for hours, asking the same question over and over again as she numbly continued to run her fingers through his blood soaked hair as tears fell carelessly down her cheeks. She mindlessly shifted slightly only to discover a pair of car keys as they fell from his limp, lifeless hand. She stared at the keys for a moment and then something clicked, '_The car.'_ She stared at the keys lost in thought, '_I can't… can I? No! But I have no where else, I can't stay here, with my father – But it's wrong – I could get away, get a job, a new start . . . ok… when? Now.'_ She looked back at her lover's lifeless face, gently brushing her fingers across his bruised jaw, "I'm sorry." She whispered as she picked up the car keys. She cringed at the next part, she hated that she was doing this, she reached over into the pocket of his jeans and pulled put his wallet; one hundred dollars worth of cash along with two credit cards. Tears were still streaming down her cheek and her hands were trembling as she tucked the wallet into her own pocket. After a few shaky breaths she leaned down and gently brushed her lips against his, more tears fell as she realized how cold he was. She whispered softly, her voice shaky, "I love you… I'm sorry." She slowly stood up and walked out of the room, she felt her heart had been literally been ripped out of her chest as she shakily opened the car door. She felt more tears fall as she took one last look at the Safe House; the place where she tasted her first ice-cream, the places she felt the safest, he sanctuary but now… now she would never see it again. She closed the door and turned the car keys, starting up the almost silent engine. She took a shaky breath as she gripped the steering wheel cautiously. A few more tears fell as tree heart breaking words escaped her lips, "I… love… you"


	28. Farewell and SEQUEL!

_**To clear a few things up**__ -_the reason Jonathon thinks Emelina is dead and Emelina thinks Jonathon/Christopher is dead is because Valentine did 'something' - it will be explained in the sequel.

**SEQUEL – The Child.**

Emelina ran away after she found the body of her dead lover. Working in cafés and bars so that she could support herself and her daughter, Imogen.

Story is set about 4 years after their separation (set in CoHF) Emelina noticed some strange traits in her daughter and seeked help. After years of meeting with the Clave, Consul, Council and Silent Brothers Emelina and Imogen have been relocated to the New York Institute for Imogen to be taught and raised into the Shadowhunter ways by other 'unique' Shadowhunters, Clarissa Fairchild/Fray and Jace Herondale/Wayland/Morgenstern. With Sebastian/Jonathon/Christopher sending threats and being behind many attacks will the lost lovers ever meet again? And Can Emelina bring back the humanity he lost long ago or will the darkness win.

**FAREWELL **

I'd just like to say thankyou to all my valuable and faithful readers. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing it and i hope you continue onto the Sequel - the child. The first chapter of the sequel will be uploaded on the 30th of November. Please be patient and i hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one.

Thanks and cant wait to see what you guys will think of the sequel.


End file.
